


Busted

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Michael b Jordan, michael b jordan x plus size reader, michael b jordan x you, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Busted

“Show time” you thought to yourself while smirking, it was ten pm and you and Michael were getting ready for bed. You already had changed into an oversized shirt, not feeling like wearing your booty shorts. Michael was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, rapping along to his favorite song while you let out a shiver, your nipples hardening against your shirt.

 

You had lowered the temperature on the thermostat for five days in a row because you loved falling asleep in your boyfriend’s arms. He wasn’t so fond of cuddling while sleeping and it only made you yearn for his warm embrace even more.

 

You hadn’t planned to continue your little shenanigan: on the very first night, Michael had wrapped his strong arms around your thick waist, nuzzled his head in the crook of your neck while his leg was resting on yours, all because you faked a shiver.

 

That night, you had slept like a baby, you didn’t feel bad for manipulating Michael into cuddling you before going to sleep and your little show quickly turned into a game. Being held by the man you loved had kept your mood bright throughout the days and everybody noticed how happy and relaxed you were.

 

You didn’t know how long you would continue playing with the temperate or how long it would take Michael to start questioning the whole situation. All you knew was that you were willing to do everything to not get caught, “accidentally” breaking the thermostat was the first suggestion on your list.

 

“Aight, let’s catch these Z’s” Michael chuckled while entering your shared bathroom, thinking that his joke was hilarious. He winked at you while you rolled your eyes before clearing your throat, ready to start acting like you were cold again.

 

Your boyfriend quickly joined you on the bed and immediately noticed your hard nipples poking through your shirt. With a raised eyebrow he gave you a questioning look while you faked a shiver while rubbing your upper arms, giving him the most innocent look, you could fake.

 

“Baby” you whined while Michael bit his lip and relaxed against the mattress, his toned chest and stomach looking very comfortable and delicious. He pursed his lips while licking his lips, “C’mere”, you let out a happy squeal before cuddling onto his, throwing your leg across his waist while resting your head on his chest, loving the sound of his steady heartbeat.

 

You hummed in contentment while grinning from ear to ear, your hand resting on his lower stomach while feeling yourself already slipping into dreamland.

 

“If you _really_ want to cuddle so bad before falling asleep, you just have to ask, baby girl” your boyfriend chuckled while looking down at you, his words making your eyes pop open while your heart skipped several beats.

 

_Busted._

 

“I-I…Wha…?” your voice got higher at the end as you gave your boyfriend a confused frown, your acting skills having reached its lowest point. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from grinning while shaking his head.

 

“You are something else, baby” Michael burst out laughing while you sat up and avoided his gaze, a bitter look resting on your face as you didn’t like the fact that he had caught you in the act. You pursed your lip while trying to swallow down the attitude that was bubbling its way in your throat, Michael’s cackling getting louder to the point where his laughter was echoing loudly through the room.

 

“Are you done?” you asked while rolling your eyes and looking at him with a straight face. “Oh no. Don’t you dare give me an attitude because you got busted, [Y/N]” Michael chuckled, resting one hand on your thick thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

You huffed and mumbled a “Whatever” before folding your arms and pouting, looking adorable. “Aw, baby” your boyfriend cooed while sitting up and cupping your face in his soft hands, the delicate feeling making your heart flutter in your chest.

 

“I actually enjoyed holding you these past few nights. I’d love to continue holding you but you have got to stop be honest the next time you want something from me, okay?” his piercing gaze made you nod your head while his luscious lips made a rush of arousal travel through your body. Sleep was now the last thing on your mind.

 

“Give me a kiss” Michael huskily whispered, you immediately leaned in and let your lips meet his in a tender kiss while you wrapped your arms around his neck, soft hums leaving your lips. Your boyfriend groaned when you sneakily slid your tongue past his parted lips and moved it sensually against his.

 

“[Y/N]” he whispered before pulling away from the kiss and panting softly, “I need you to do one thing for me” you eagerly nodded your head at his words and smiled.

 

“Anything”

 

“I need you to walk your big ass to the thermostat and fix the damn temperature” Michael kissed his teeth, the sound echoing through the bedroom as he gave you a “you better do this quick” look.

 

“Wow, so romantic” you huffed while getting off the bed and shivering, feeling really cold this time. You made your way out of the bedroom while listening to your boyfriend cracking up again, starting to laugh yourself as you realized how stupid your actions were.


End file.
